The Second Generation
by DramioneXLove
Summary: Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Bunny find out they are pregnant again and after there pregnancy appointment they all walk in their homes and find their husband making out with there best friends(Ppnkg) and the BFF said the boys brought it on them and they did. Can the boys save their relationship in time before its too late. Also rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own anything except my OC's and PM me if you want a OC in the story and describe what they look like

OC's in this Chapter Bella Anne Jojo Age -16 Hair- Chocolate brown Eyes- Royal Purple

Bethany Marie Jojo Age- 13 Hair- Raven Black Eyes- Forest Green

Brittany Olivia Jojo Age- 13 Hair- Golden Blonde Eyes- Cobalt Blue

Blaine Michael Jojo Age- 13 Hair- Auburn Eyes- Pink

Ben James Jojo Age- 13 Hair- Chocolate Brown Eyes-Violet Purple

Blossom POV

I'm scared because my son is going into Junior High. Blaire is going into her junior year in high school with Buddy and Bynum. Which Buddy is Bubbles son and Bynum is Buttercup's son. Blaire, Buddy, and Bynum were all born the same day. Blaire has long auburn hair like me and her father. She has her father Brick s red eyes. So her signature color is red. Buddy's and Bynum's father. Buddy has his mom's eyes and a mix of his father Boomer and mother Bubbles hair style. Bynum has Jade eyes in between his parents eye colors and has his father Butch s hair. My son's name is Blaine and he has my pink eyes and his father's hair shade but his hair is short not long right now. Even though he has my pink eyes he wears red most of the time because it fits his personality. Blaine is a lot like his father and when i say that I mean A LOT. Bunny has a 16 year old daughter named Bella. Bubbles has a daughter named Brittany and Buttercup has a daughter named Bethany and Bunny has a son named Ben. Blaire, Buddy, Bynum, and Bella are 16 years old. Blaine, Brittany, Bethany, and Ben are 13 years old. 2 weeks ago me and my sisters found out that we are pregnant again. Tomorrow we each have an appointment. 


	2. Chapter 2

*THE NEXT DAY*  
Bubbles POV

We are at Townsville hospital in the maternity wing. Blossom has a few minutes before her check up. Blossom Jojo a nurse called out. Never she had a few seconds. Blossom waved forwards for us to get up and follow her and we did and the nurse lead us to the exam room. When We got to the the room they had Blossom lay down on the exam bed and asked the usual pregnancy questions. After that the doctor had Blossom pull up her shirt a little bit and put this cold rub on her belly and the doctor waved a wand type tool over her belly and then the image appeared and Blossom fainted and i will tell you why. the image showed she is having triplets which since at the same time we each have the same amount of kids at one time that possibly means me, BC, and Bunny will have triplets as well.

*1 HOUR LATER*

When I got home I saw my husband on the couch- KISSING BERSERK and Berserk had a swollen belly so that means she s pregnant again.n and I shouted BRICK HIM JOJO WHAT THE F*** ARE YOU DOING MAKING OUT WITH BERSERK! I M YOUR WIFE! HOW LONG HAS THIS BEEN GOING ON!? AND YOU BERSERK GET OUT YOU BACKING STABBING B****! No can do Blossom. Berserk said. AND WHY NOT B****. UNLESS YOU WANT YOU PREGNANCY TO END RIGHT HERE RIGHT NOW! i said Blossom how dare you say that to berserk. Brick finally spoke WELL FOR ONE I M YOUR WIFE AND SHE IS NOT, SECOND I GAVE BIRTH TO OUR TWO LOVELY CHILDREN AND THIRD ANSWER MY QUESTION! i screamed Ok Berserk said with a sorry look on her face It s been going on for a year and please don t hurt me because it was Brick s idea. I forgive you Berserk and sorry for calling you a b**** BUT YOU BRICK YOU AND ME ARE GOING TO TALK ABOUT THIS AND A YEAR BRICK, A YEAR HOW COULD YOU! i screamed while tears ran down my face. See you later Berserk and just saying if those kids are Bricks i will help you raise them because i need to call your husband and tell him about this but i will say Brick brought on you and you did not start it. Ok i said to Berserk Really thanks Bloss and don t get mad but they are Brick s kids. Berserk said BRICK HOW COULD YOU! Well you said you were never going to get pregnant again considering we take 3 teenagers and I wanted more kids so I used someone who has a crush on me. Well that was 20 years Brick and when I got engaged to Rage i didn t have a crush on you anymore. Berserk said and then ran away crying. KIDS! I yelled then Sarah came down and said Yes Blossom. she calls me Blossom and not mom because Brick and his brothers found her in an alleyway when she was a baby. Pack all your stuff and tell Blaire and Blaine to pack all their stuff as well and I will get all my stuff and Brick you stay here. I said. Sarah replied Why does dad have to stay here while we move? Your dad did something really bad and i will tell you in the car and we will be staying with my friend Angel and her husband Josiah and don t worry she has twins you age. 


	3. NOTICE!

NOTICE

i will be posting my new story Popstar Problems people. so readf it when i post it. 


End file.
